Office of Special Projects Team
The Office of Special Projects Team is a team based out of the NCIS Office of Special Projects in Los Angeles. NCIS Special Agent G. Callen is the team's leader while Operations Manager Henrietta Lange oversees the day-to-day running of the group as well as the overall running of OSP itself with Assistant Director Owen Granger and later Executive Assistant Director Shay Mosley. Known OSP Members Administrators * Leon Vance - Director of NCIS. * Jerome Craig - Deputy Director of NCIS. * Henrietta Lange - Operations Manager and Macy's replacement as Operations Manager of the OSP. * Louis Ochoa - Deputy Director of NCIS. Field Team * G. Callen - Special Agent in Charge of the OSP team who previously worked with Leroy Jethro Gibbs on a few missions in the past. He is also Sam's partner. * Sam Hanna- Senior Field Agent, Callen's partner and a former Navy SEAL. He was married to former CIA agent, Michelle until she was kidnapped and murdered by Sam's arch enemy Tahir Khaled in season 8. They have two children, a son and daughter. * Kensi Blye - Junior Field Agent whose father was murdered when she was fifteen, Kensi lives for the thrill of going undercover. She is an expert in sharp-shooting with her sniper skills helping the team. She is also Marty Deeks's partner and wife. * Marty Deeks- OSP Liasion with the Los Angeles Police Department (LAPD). He is also Kensi Blye's partner and husband. Support Personnel * Eric Beale- Tech Operator. * Nell Jones - Intelligence Analyst and Eric's partner. * Dr. Nate Getz- Operational Psychologist, he requested and received a transfer following a special assignment but occasionally returns to aid the team on a case. Former Members * Lara Macy- Former Special Agent in Charge who originally led the OSP for a time, Macy was later reassigned to an overseas posting by Director Vance in the aftermath of an attempt on Callen's life. Macy was later brutally murdered in Washington, DC by a mercenary employed by the Reynosa Cartel who were revealed to have an connection to Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the head of the Major Case Response Team of NCIS in Washington, DC. * Dominic Vail- Junior Field Agent or the Probie of the team. Killed while protecting Agent Hanna during a shootout with members of a terrorist cell. * Sullivan - Field Agent Sullivan was killed some time before Agent Vail joined the unit. He was personally trained by Hetty and was the first agent she ever lost. * Branston Cole - An asset named Walter, he worked for the Stasi, the East German Secret Police, he was shot and wounded by Hetty, and as a result suffered a stroke. Hetty feeling responsible for Walter, gained his admission to a private nursing home under the pseudonym Branston Cole, her husband. In this controlled environment Hetty continued utilize him as a resource until he was murdered to prevent the disclosure of a directory of covert operatives and other sensitive information. His murder prompted swift retribution from OSP. * Mike Renko - Field Agent, he was shot in the upper jaw. Despite attempts to save him, Renko died during surgery. * Lauren Hunter- Acting Operations Manager (formerly). She died when the car she was being held prisoner in exploded after being detonated by the Chameleon. * Owen Granger - Assistant Director of NCIS who worked alongside the OSP from December 2011 to February 2017. * Harley Hidoko - Field Agent and protégé to Executive Assistant Director, Shay Mosley. She was murdered during the unsanctioned mission to Mexico to rescue Mosley's young son, Derrick. * Shay Mosley - Executive Assistant Direactor. She went into hiding from the Mexican cartels after a bounty was placed on her head along with her son, Derrick after the deadly, dangerous and unsanctioned mission to Mexico. Category:NCIS Teams Category:Organizations